Ghost Of A Chance
by Anne Cay
Summary: This story is second in series and follows previous story 'Friction'. While Nash and his team must resuce and protect Harvey's neice, they receive assistance from a mysterious source.
1. Chapter 1

Nash Bridges – Ghost Of A Chance

(All characters do not belong to me, with the exception of Lynette whom is my creation, and is no relation to the character of the same name that appeared on the series.)

As Nash and Joe approached the car, they noticed a woman sitting on the hood. Her legs were crossed, while they hung over the side. Her arms were stretched back, supporting her, against the hood of the car.

"Excuse me…," Nash said, as he approached her. "This is a car not a lawn chair."

"Captain Bridges," she said, happily. He peered closer, squinting in the sun.

"I don't believe…," he started.

Recognizing her, Joe smiled and said, "Lynette."

"Joe," she said, returning his smile. Turning her attention back to Nash, she said, "I can't believe you forgot all about me."

"Believe me sister, I could never forget about you," Nash said, "You look different."

"I think it's your hair," Joe said, "It's a lot shorter than before."

"I'm still getting used to it myself," Lynette said, "What do you think? Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it looks nice," Joe said.

Walking towards her Nash said, "Very nice." Leaning against the car beside her, he said, "I need you to move."

Lynette peered around Nash, at Joe and said, "Is he still obsessing about the car?"

"Alright, sister, come on," Nash said, taking her hands and helping her down.

"Why, thank you," Lynette smiled at him.

"I know I'm going to regret asking," Nash said, "But what brings you back here?"

"Captain Bridges, I haven't seen you for all of three weeks," Lynette said, "I missed you."

"What about me?" Joe said, "Didn't you miss me?"  
"Desperately," Lynette joked.

Nash laughed and said, "Okay, it's very nice to see you again…"

"You know," Lynette cut him off, as she placed her hands on the edge of the car door, "I've never been in a convertible before."

Joe knew she was fishing for a ride, but he said, "Nash, don't we have to go?"

"That we do," Nash said.

As he reached the drivers side door, Lynette said, "I don't suppose you could…?"

"Can I give you a lift somewhere?" Nash sighed.

"No, never mind," Lynette said, "I don't want to be a bother."

"Get in the car," Nash said. Joe opened the door for her and smiling she thanked him as she climbed in the back seat.

Along the way, Nash said, "Lynette, I hope you don't mind if we make a stop at the depot store first."

"Whatever you say," she said.

They pulled up along side the store and Nash and Joe got out of the car. "Can I come too?" Lynette said.

"Suit yourself," Nash said. Lynette followed them and spying the sign on the door Nash groaned. "Closed?" he said, "At this time of day?"  
"That's odd, the guy knew we were coming," Joe said.

"What kind of business is he running here?" Nash said.

Lynette tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. "It's open," she offered.

"It sure is," Joe said, gesturing to the broken hinge.

"Bubba, I'm getting a bad feeling," Nash said.

"Same here," Joe said.

"Lynette, get in the car," Nash said.

"Is something wrong?" Lynette said.

"I don't have time to discuss it," Nash said, "Just get in the car and stay there."

Lynette did as she was told, climbing into the back seat. She sat and waited for awhile. "What's going on in there?" she wondered. She leaned forward and rested her hands on the back of the driver's seat. She looked at the ignition and noticed Nash had left the keys. Out of boredom, she climbed over into the driver's seat. She was tempted to take the car for a drive, but thought better of it. "He would kill me," she said.

Suddenly someone burst out of the store and jumped into the car beside her. "Drive!" he ordered.

"I don't think…" Lynette started.

He cut her off pointing a gun at her. "I said, drive!" he demanded.

Afraid of what might happen if she refused, she started the car and a second man, bolted out of the store and jumped in the back as she drove away.

Inside, Nash was cuffing a third man, when he heard the sound of his engine. Dragging his prisoner along, Nash hurried outside, with Joe to see Lynette driving away.

"They've got her driving my car!" Nash said.

"I don't think she had a choice," Joe said.


	2. Chapter 2

At the S.I.U., Nash and Joe interrogated their prisoner, who refused to give up the whereabouts of his partners. Joe saw Harvey return and motioned to Nash.

"Harvey?" Nash said.

"I just heard what happened with you car," Harvey said, "Used for a getaway?"  
"That's part of it," Nash said, "They also have a hostage."

"Isn't that perfect," Harvey said, "Do we know who it is?"

"Your niece just got back into town," Joe said, "She was in the car."

"Lynette?" Harvey said, concerned, "They've taken her?"  
"I'm afraid so," Nash said, "So we have an extra big problem."

Lynette sat on a couch, as the two men who had kidnapped her, stood on the other side of the room arguing. "A hostage!" one of them yelled, "What were you thinking?"  
"Look, I was just trying to get away!" the other said.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" the first man said.

"I don't know," the other said.

"That's a great plan, Nathan," his partner said frustrated. He looked over at Lynette and said, "She just better not cause us any problems."

"Carl, knock it off your scaring her," Nathan said.

"They caught Marcus," Carl said.

"Yeah, I noticed," Nathan said.

Lynette interjected and said, "If you let me go, I won't tell anybody about the two of you."

Carl took a swig of his beer and laughed. "You'll forgive me if I don't believe you sweetheart."

"Would it hurt you to be nice to the lady?" Nathan said.

"Let me try and explain this to you," Carl said, "_The lady_, is why we're in such deep trouble." He paced and then said, "I'm going to go and ditch the car. It's too risky to keep around. Don't let her out of your sight."

After he left there was a silent pause between them, until Nathan said, "Hey, don't let Carl get to you. He's just really worried right now. As long as you do what he says, he won't hurt you. And neither will I, okay?"

Lynette nodded. "You don't have to do this," she said, "You and I can both be gone by the time he gets back."

Nathan laughed. "You don't know Carl," he said, "He would find me, he would find both of us and we'd be as good as dead. So, don't get any bright ideas."

"But you don't have to worry," Lynette said, "My uncle is a cop, I can get you protection. I'm sure if you turn yourself in…."

"What did you say?" Nathan said, panicked, "Your uncle is a cop? Oh, man!" He began pacing again and sighed, "That's great…wait until Carl hears about this one. He is going to burst!"

"You don't have to tell him," Lynette pleaded.

"You're a family member of a cop," Nathan said, "I can't keep this from Carl. This just makes everything ten times worse!"

Nathan sat at the table with his head in his hands. Several minutes of silence followed as he began working on something with a pen and paper. Without, looking up, he said, "Do you have to keep staring at me?"

"Forgive me, I'm a little scared here," Lynette said.

Nathan tossed his pen down. "Me too," he quietly said. He stood up and pacing again, he said, "Where the heck is Carl? What is taking him so long?"

"Maybe the police caught him," Lynette said.

Nathan looked directly at her. "That's not funny," he said.

"I wasn't trying to be funny, I was being hopeful," Lynette said.

"Okay, if you can't say anything helpful then keep quiet," Nathan said, "I hope you realize that Carl gave you a break by not killing you. Don't think he won't either, he's done it before so…" Nathan stopped, realizing he was revealing his partner's past crimes. Nathan paced and said, "I've got nature calling. I'm trusting that I can leave you for a minute. Don't try anything stupid. If you run, Carl will find you and he won't be so kind then. I'm warning you, don't move." He quickly left the room.

Lynette looked around the room, hoping for and easy escape route. Even though she had been warned to stay put, she was determined to find a way out. She noticed there was a window. It was small, but she thought if she tried, she might be able to force her way through it. She got up and jiggled the frame, but it wouldn't budge. She scanned the window for a lock, but there didn't appear to be one. She tried again, saying, "Come on…please…", but there was still no movement. She gathered up all of her strength and pushed one more time. This time the window rose a few inches, but made a loud creak as it did. In her desperation to escape, she decided she had to risk the noise and forced the window all the way up. She began to climb out and she had one leg out the window, when she felt someone grab her arms from behind. "No!" she yelled, as she struggled to get free.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nathan said.

"Please, just let me go," Lynette pleaded.

"I don't think so," Nathan said, preparing to pull her back in. She was straddling the window, when Carl's voice startled Nathan. He had just returned and he called out for his partner. When Nathan looked up, Lynette kicked him with her free leg and caught off guard, Nathan released his grip and staggered backwards. Lynette quickly made her way through the window and jumped the single storey to the ground. She could hear Carl yelling as she ran as fast as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey rushed up to Nash with a piece of paper. "Boss, we've got a positive I.D. on your car."

"Where?" Nash said.

"Abandoned in an alley three blocks from here," Harvey said, "I'm afraid it's not in good shape. I just hope Lynette is."

"We'll find her," Nash said. The phone rang and Nash picked up, "Hello, Bridges."

"Captain Bridges?" a panicked voice on the other end of the line said, "Is that you?"

"Lynette?" Nash said, sitting forward. Harvey stood by the desk, anxious to hear.

"Captain Bridges!" she cried, "I need you to help me! I don't know what to do and I'm really scared!"

"Lynette, where are you?" Nash said.

"I don't know," she said, unable to keep the tears away, "I got away from the two guys who took me, they were chasing me and I don't know where they are…please help me."

"Alright," Nash said, "Are you hurt?"

"No," she sobbed.

"Sweetheart, where are you?" Nash said, again.

"I don't know!" she cried.

"Look around you," Nash said, "What do you see?"

"There's some train tracks and I can hear water so I think I'm close to the harbour," she said.

"Okay, it doesn't sound like you're too far from here," Nash said, "Listen, I want you to stay where you are and we're coming to get you. Do you understand?"

"Okay," she said, "Just please hurry."

"I'm on my way," Nash said, "Don't worry."

Lynette looked around her, afraid she would see her kidnappers. She sat on a bench and put her head in her hands as she cried. Suddenly a voice beside her startled her. "Excuse me, miss?"

She looked up sharply, to see a young man. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to scare you. Pardon me for asking, but are you alright? Do you need some help?"

Lynette stood up and wiping her tears away, she said, "No, I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you sure?" he persisted.

"Like, I said I'm…" she trailed off. Nathan and Carl were just down the street. "Oh, no," she said, "Those men, they've been after me."

"Come on," he said, "I know where you can go where they won't see you." Lynette paused and looked at him. "It's okay, you can trust me," he said. Lynette felt that she could, as she took his hand and he ushered her away. He led her behind a wooden fence that faced an old factory.

Lynette became afraid that this man wanted to harm her too, realizing he had coaxed her into an alleyway. "I really should…" she said.

"Shhh!" he said, "Just wait until they're gone." Noticing her nervousness, he said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just trying to help, I promise. I used to be a police officer, does that make you feel any better?" He peered around the corner. "Just wait here," he said, "Let me check to see if they're gone." Lynette stood and waited. It was getting dark and she was becoming more frightened.

"Coast is clear," he said as returned, making her jump. She hesitated, so he said, "Come on, it's okay." When she reached him he said, "You'll be safe here until your friends arrive."

"How do you know…?" she said, turning around to find no one there. She looked all around her, but she was alone. "Where?" she said.

"Lynette!" It was Nash's familiar voice approaching her. She turned and when she saw Nash and Joe she rushed towards them. She was so relieved when she reached them that she hugged Nash. "I'm so glad you're here," she said.

"It's alright, you're safe now," Nash said, putting a protective arm around her.

"Where's Harvey?" she said.

"He's looking for you at the other end of the street," Joe said. He got on the phone and said, "Harvey, we found her…she's okay…"

"They were here, both of them, just now," Lynette said.

"Did they see you?" Nash said.

"No, this guy was here and he helped me," Lynette said, "He showed me a place to hide."

"What guy?" Nash said.

"I don't know who he was," Lynette said, "He helped me out and when I turned around he was gone. If he hadn't been here, those two men might have found me before you did."


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Harvey entered the doors of the S.I.U., he saw Lynette and called to her. She turned and was relieved to see him. She met him halfway and they shared a hug.

"Thank goodness," Harvey said, "Are you alright?"  
"I am now," Lynette said.

"They didn't hurt you or anything?" Harvey said.

"No, I'm okay," Lynette said.

Joe and Nash joined the conversation, as Joe said, "What I'm curious to know is exactly how you escaped?"

"They weren't too bright," Lynette said, "I was eventually left alone in a room and I found a window."

"You're sure they didn't hurt you?" Nash said.

"Yes, I'm sure," Lynette said, "I think Carl would have…"

"Wait a minute," Nash said, "Carl? You managed to get their names?"

"They called each other by name," Lynette said, "Carl and Nathan."

Nash smiled. "Well, that is certainly going to help," he said, "Would you be able to give us a description of them? Also, I'll need you to show us where they held you."

"I'm never going to forget those two faces," Lynette said, "I can give you a description, but as for finding the building, I don't know. It was dark and I was too frightened to pay attention to directions."

"Nash," Harvey said, "Shouldn't we get her some kind of protective custody?"

"Absolutely," Nash said, "I assume she will be safe with you and some extra protection at your front door."

"My purse!" Lynette suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Joe said.

"They have my purse," Lynette said, "I left it behind."

"Tell me you don't have Harvey's name and address in there," Nash said.

"All of that information is on my contact in case of emergency card," Lynette said, "Which I keep in my purse."

Nash sighed. "New plan," he said, "We are going to have to make other arrangements for you. For both you and Harvey."

"Harvey?" Lynette said.

"When they find that address they will go after Harvey to get to you," Nash said.

"I'm not going to sit around cooling my heels on this one," Harvey said, "Not after what they did to Lynette."

"Harvey, don't make this personal," Joe said.

"It's my job to protect her," Harvey said.

"How is it your job?" Joe said, "She's your niece man, not your daughter."

"I know that," Harvey said, "Her father died when she was very young. Since them I'm the closest thing she's had to a father."

"I can appreciate that," Nash said, "But I still don't want you on this case."

"If you want to put me under lock and key after hours, then that's fine," Harvey said, "But I'm not going to sit around and do nothing. Not as long as those guys are still out there."

"No," Nash said.

"Nash," Harvey persisted, "They don't know what I look like."

"They will if they go through my purse," Lynette said.

"I still want this," Harvey said.

"Harvey, it's too dangerous," Lynette said.

"Ah, the voice of reason," Nash said.

"Every day on the job is dangerous," Harvey said.

"Alright," Nash said, "But Harvey, you never, I mean never go out on the job alone, until this is solved."

Harvey nodded. "In the meantime," Nash said, "I think I have the perfect solution to your protection situation."

Lynette watched as a large, very tall man entered the S.I.U. He was very rough and rugged looking and Lynette jumped when he called out, "Bridges! I heard you were looking for me."  
"Jake," Nash said, "I have a job for you. It seems Harvey and his niece, here, are going to need some protective custody." Lynette looked from Nash to Jake and then back at Nash again.

"If it's protection you want, I'm your man," Jake said.

"How about that," Lynette said, "Captain Bridges, could I please talk to you privately for a moment?"

Nash stepped a few feet away with her. Motioning to Jake, she said, "What is that?"  
"That's Jake," Nash said, "He's your protection."

"Okay," Lynette said, slowly, "That man is not protection. He's frightening."

Nash laughed. "Well, lets hope he frightens your former kidnappers," he said.

"No, I'm the one whose frightened," Lynette said.

Nash started to walk back to his desk as he said, "Sister, I'm just trying to get you the best protection possible."

"If that were true, I would be staying with you!" Lynette said.

Nash sighed. "As charming as that sounds," he said, "You will be perfectly safe with Jake."

"Nash," Joe said, "Do you really think it's wise to use Jake?" Also, Lynette has a point. If she's more comfortable with you, then she would feel safer."

"I am perfectly capable," Jake said.

"I don't have a lot of room," Nash said, "Not for both Lynette and Harvey."

"Harvey can stay with me," Joe said, "We put a few extra guards at your place and mine."

"Here's a concept," Nash said, "Why don't you take Lynette as well?"

"I wouldn't mind," Joe said, "But I think she would feel better with you." He smiled.

"It sounds like a good idea to me," Harvey said.

Nash looked at Lynette, who said, "I won't be any trouble. You will hardly know I'm there."

Nash rubbed his forehead. "Alright," he said, "You can stay with me."

Jake turned and left. "I knew it," he said, "Bridges, always wins."

Lynette stayed close by Harvey, until Nash was ready to take her home. Harvey was searching through a drawer, when Lynette said, "Harvey?"

Not looking up, he said, "Yeah?"

"Are you alright with all of this?" Lynette said, "I mean do you think it's a good idea my staying with Captain Bridges?"

"With Nash?" Harvey said, locating his item in the drawer. He straightened up and said, "You couldn't be safer."

"This whole mess is my fault," Lynette said.

"How's that?" Harvey said.

"I've got you, Nash and even Joe in danger," she said, "If I hadn't been in town, if I hadn't been in that car, the three of you would be safe."

"It doesn't do any good to ponder what ifs," Harvey said, "And don't you blame yourself. This is not your fault. You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Story of my life," Lynette said.

"You're going to be fine," Harvey said, "I'm going to make certain of it. Nash and Joe are going to make certain of it."

"I know you will," Lynette said, when something caught her eye. She reached down in Harvey's open drawer and took out a small photograph. "Harvey, where did you get this?" she said.

"What?" he said, unable to see what she was holding.

"That's him," she said. Harvey stood up to look and when he realized she was holding a picture of Evan he said, "Lynette, maybe you should put that back."

"No, that's him," Lynette said, "He's the one who helped me tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Harvey said.

"What's going on?" Joe said, walking over, with Nash following.  
Lynette showed the picture to Nash and Joe. "That's the man who helped me out tonight," she said, "The one I told you about."

"The one who helped you hide from your kidnappers," Joe said, skeptically.

"Yes," Lynette said.

"Uh, are you sure?" Nash said, unsure of how to broach the subject.

"I saw him tonight," Lynette said.

"I don't think so," Harvey said.

"That's him!" Lynette said.

"That's not possible," Harvey said.

"Why do I get this feeling that none of you believe me?" Lynette said, "I saw and I talked to that man tonight!"

"Sweetheart, that's Evan," Harvey said.

Lynette paused. "No," she said, "No, it can't be. I saw him."

"I think it was probably someone who resembled him," Nash said.

"I could have sworn," Lynette said, looking at the picture. She handed it back to Harvey. "I'm sorry, I just…" she said.

"Lynette," Nash said, "Two minutes and then we'll go."

"Okay," she said. Nash walked back to his desk and Lynette held Joe back a moment. I'm not making this up," she said.

"Nobody said you were," Joe said, "But you can see how you were mistaken."

"I wasn't," Lynette said, "If it wasn't Evan, then he must have a twin, because I am positive the man in that picture looks exactly like the man I saw tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Nash led Lynette into his apartment. "You live here?" she said.

"Was that a question of disapproval?" Nash said.

"No, I like it," Lynette said.

Nash's father emerged from the bedroom. "There he is," Nash said.

"You're here," Nick said. As he approached them he said, "You must be Lynette."

"And you must be Mr. Bridges," Lynette said.

"It's Nick," he smiled, "And we're happy to have you."

Lynette glanced at Nash, before she turned her attention back to Nick and said, "Thank you."

"I really appreciate this," Harvey said, to Joe, once they were at the house.

"You would do the same for me right?" Joe said, "Besides, with my wife and daughter out of town I could use the company."

Harvey smiled. Joe was suddenly quiet, so Harvey said, "Is something on your mind?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about something Lynette said, "Joe said.

"Should I be worried?" Harvey said.

"It was what she said about Evan," Joe said, "You know, when she said she saw him."

"I tell you," Harvey said, "When she said that it threw me. But we both know she couldn't have seen him."

"That's just it," Joe said, "Maybe she did see him."

"Hey, man, that's not funny," Harvey said.

"Think about it," Joe said, "Of course she couldn't have seen Evan himself, but maybe she saw him…from beyond."  
"Are you seriously telling me, you think she saw Evan's spirit?" Harvey said.

"You hear about that sort of thing all the time," Joe said, "People say they have seen the spirits of others that have passed away, especially in times of crisis. Don't you think it's possible?"

"No, I don't," Harvey said, "He's dead, okay? So can we just drop it?"

"So, exactly how are we going to work this arrangement out?" Lynette said.

"For starters," Nash said, "You will be sleeping in that room."

"Son, that's your room," Nick said.

Nash looked back at Nick, before he said, "I will sleep on the pull out couch bed in here."

"Captain Bridges," Lynette said, "I don't want to turn you out of your own bed."

"Okay, two things," Nash said, "My sleeping out here is for protection purposes, which is what this is all about. Also, if you're going to stay here, you have got to start calling me by my first name."

"Nash," she said.

"That's better," Nash smiled.

"I'm going to have to get used to that," Lynette smiled. She picked up her backpack and headed for the bedroom.

"Nice girl," Nick said.

"Yes, but she's really scared right now," Nash said, "So, can you please do everything you can to make her feel comfortable."

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" Nick said.

"I just want to make sure that she feels safe and secure," Nash said.

Nick was giving him a look. "What?" Nash said, "What is that expression about?"

"The way you talked about Lynette," Nick said, "You sounded very protective."

"That's why she's here," Nash said.

"There isn't more too it?" Nick said.  
"She's Harvey's niece," Nash said, "And she's a girl in trouble who needs help."

"I'm just saying there was something in the look," Nick said.

"I did not look at her differently than I would anyone else," Nash said.

"I wasn't talking about you," Nick said, "I was talking about her and the way she looked at you."

Later that evening, Nick sighed and said, "Do you suppose Lynette is coming out of the bathroom before morning?"

"It doesn't bother me," Nash said, "When this whole thing is over, I will just hand her the water bill."

Suddenly, Lynette let out a piercing shriek. Nash instinctively grabbed his gun. "Nick, get in your room," he ordered. Nick paused and then retreated. Lynette came racing out of the bathroom.

"What is it?" Nash said.

"In there," she said, "There's a thing. A big, hairy thing, in the sink."

Nash put his gun down and rubbed his forehead. "A spider?" he said, "Nick, you can come out now." Focusing his attention on Lynette, Nash said, "Don't ever do that again. I thought surely someone was in there attacking you."

"I'm sorry, but this thing looks like it came from the Amazon," Lynette said.

"It's just a little creature," Nick said, emerging from the bathroom, with the spider in a glass jar.

"It's big and black and what are you doing with it?" Lynette said.

"A new pet?" Nash said.

"No," Nick said. He held the jar through the open window and shook out the spider.

"Oh, that's a nice touch," Nash said, "Give the thing a concussion."

All three of them were asleep when Nash was woken by a noise. "What the...?" he mumbled to himself. He lay in bed listening to the sound of Lynette snoring in the bedroom. "She can't be serious," Nash groaned, getting out of bed.

Nick came out of his bedroom. He looked at Nash and said, "Are you kidding me?"

Nash waived his hand at Nick and said, "I'll take care of it."

He entered the bedroom and said, "Lynette?" She didn't stir. "Lynette?" Nash tried again a little louder. She was still snoring. Sighing, Nash said loudly, "Lynette!" She turned over and stopped snoring.

Nash left the room and waived Nick on. She suddenly started again. "I know what to do," Nick said, "Watch this." He retreated into his bedroom and slammed the door.

Lynette woke up when she heard the slam and when she saw Nash standing in the doorway, she said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he smiled, "Goodnight." He left the room. Lynette frowned and popped back onto her pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is he often this late?" Lynette asked.

"It comes with the territory," Nick said, retrieving a drink from the fridge.

"No offense to you Nick," Lynette started, "But I would feel a lot better if Nash was home."  
"He's working on a case," Nick said, "Your case. Maybe he got a lead."  
"What if he's been hurt?" Lynette worried, "Or in an accident? What if he's alone and he needs help?"  
"I know my son," Nick said, "He can take care of himself. Now, if you will excuse me, I think I will turn in. Goodnight, Cassidy."

Lynette looked at him. "Nick...?" she said, concerned that he had addressed her as the wrong person.

"Yes?" Nick said.

Deciding not to pursue it she said, "Goodnight."

"He will be home soon don't worry," Nick said and retreated into his room.

Lynette was trying to read a magazine, but she could not concentrate. Sighing she flopped it down. Then she heard footsteps and Nash walked in. When he saw Lynette, he said, "What are you still doing up. It's late."

"I couldn't sleep," Lynette said, "I was worried about you. Where have you been?"

"Working," Nash said, opening a beer, "What are you so uptight about?"  
"You were supposed to be home hours ago," Lynette said, "You didn't call and I didn't know where you were or if you were hurt, or what happened to you. I had so many possibilities running through my head..."

"Lynette," Nash said, stopping her. He paused and said, "Was it a nice ceremony?"

"What?" Lynette said.

"Our wedding," Nash said, "Because I don't remember you becoming my wife."

"I was worried," Lynette said.

"As you can see I am perfectly fine," Nash said, "I appreciate your concern, but you have to understand that I work all kinds of different hours. I can't always be home when shift is over."

"I'm sorry, I got so upset," Lynette said, "I just feel much safer when you are here."

"Okay, let me try this again," Nash said, "You are safe here. There are two police guards downstairs and one right outside this door. I will be with you when I can, but you have nothing to worry about. I would not leave you, if I didn't think you were safe."

Lynette nodded.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if we both got some sleep," Nash said

"Could you wait just a minute?" Lynette said, "I need to discuss something with you."

"It can't wait?" Nash said.

"It's about your father," Lynette said.

"What happened now?" Nash said.

"Tonight...he called me Cassidy," Lynette said, "I think he thought I was his granddaughter."

"Not again," Nash sighed.

"Again," Lynette said, "This has happened before, hasn't it."

"Nick has been experiencing some memory lapses," Nash said, "In the morning he won't even remember what he said to you."

"Nash, I'm sorry," Lynette said, "Nick is so sweet, it doesn't seem fair that this is happening to him."

"No, it isn't," Nash said, "However, it doesn't do any good to dwell on it. We're just taking one day at a time. It's late, let's try and get some sleep."

Later that night, Lynette wandered into the kitchen for a drink. She was surprised to find Nash sitting on the couch, pouring over folders.

"Nash?" she said.

Looking up at her, he said, "Hi."

"What are you doing?" Lynette said, "Do you have any idea what time of night it is?"

"Couldn't sleep," Nash said, not looking up from his work, "What's your excuse?"

"I was thirsty," Lynette said. She retrieved a drink and said, "Is that my case your working on?"

"It sure is," Nash said, "It's amazing how slick your kidnappers are."

"Nash, you're much smarter than they are," Lynette said.

Nash rubbed his forehead and Lynette said, "Are you alright?"

"Don't I look alright?" Nash said.

"Honestly, no," Lynette said, "You look tired."

"Lack of sleep will do that to a person," Nash said.

"Maybe you should slow down a little and not work so hard," Lynette said.

"I can't afford to," Nash said, his attention back to a folder.

"Nash, I'm serious," Lynette said, "You are going to burn out, or make yourself sick. When was the last time you had a vacation?"

"I can't remember," Nash said.

"You just proved my point," Lynette said.

"Lynette, would you get off my back?" Nash growled. Then he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm just really frustrated and I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"You really need to get some sleep," Lynette said.

"I already tried that," Nash said, "It didn't work."

"That's because you're not relaxed," Lynette said, "Why don't you let me help."

"Just how do would you do that?" Nash said.

She walked towards him. "First of all, no work," she said, taking the files from his hands.

She walked behind him and taking his shoulders she pulled him back against the couch. She then began to massage him. Nash groaned in pain. "No wonder you couldn't sleep," Lynette said, "You're so tense."

"Comes with the job," Nash said.

"Well, I'm going to make those muscles relax," Lynette said.

Nash smiled and closed his eyes. She continued for a few minutes and then said, "Doesn't that feel better?"

There was no response. Leaning over his shoulder, she could see Nash had his eyes closed. "I guess I have my answer," Lynette said. She stood up straight and removed her hands. Nash opened his eyes, "Is that it?"

"I thought you were asleep," Lynette said.

"I told you, that won't happen anytime soon," Nash said, stretching, "But I appreciate the effort." He smiled at her.

"I did my best," Lynette said, walking into the kitchen. She put her glass in the sink and when she turned around Nash was lying on the couch.

"Nash?" she said. He was sound asleep. Watching him, Lynette smiled. She covered him up with a blanket and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight," she whispered and retreated to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Lynette was surprised to find that both Nash and Nick were already awake. Nash was dressed and finishing off a coffee. He saw Lynette and smiled. "Good morning, sleepy," he said.

"You're both up early," she said.

Nash glanced at Nick and then showing Lynette his watch, said, "Actually, you slept late."

"Care for some breakfast?" Nick said, setting bacon in the frying pan, "I'm making eggs too. Scrambled okay?"

Nash and Lynette were looking at Nick. "What?" he said.

"You're not usually Mr. Chef," Nash said.

"Nash, in case you haven't noticed we've had a guest lately," Nick said.

"Oh, okay," Nash said.

"Nick, you don't have to make me breakfast," Lynette said.

Turning to look at her, Nick seemed almost disappointed.

"But you know, breakfast sounds great," Lynette said, "Scrambled would be perfect."

Nick smiled turning back to his frying pan. "Son, are you alright?" Nick said, "You look tired."

Nash sighed. "Thanks, for your concern," he said, "But I already got the 'you need more sleep' speech from Lynette last night."

"It worked didn't it?" Lynette said, "I mean you fell asleep."

"Yes, I did," Nash said, "Thanks for the blanket."

"Eggs son?" Nick said.

"What?" Nash said.

"Do you want eggs?" Nick said.

"No, not for me," Nash said, "I have to go."

"You have to eat," Lynette said.

"I'll eat later," Nash said. No sooner had Nash headed for the door when, the elevator clanged and in came Joe, Harvey and Cassidy.

"What are you all doing here?" Nash said.

"Nice to see you too," Joe said.

"How about some breakfast?" Nick said.

"Is that bacon I smell?" Harvey said, heading for the kitchen.

"People, we have work to do," Nash said.

"Come on, Dad," Cassidy said, "I mean how often does Grandpa make breakfast?"

"Anyone here remember the S.I.U.?" Nash said.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud," Joe said, as Nick handed him a plate.

"What about Lynette?" Nash said, "She's counting on us."

"There are four cops in this room," Lynette said, "I feel pretty safe."

"There you see?" Harvey said.

"I'm just trying to be responsible," Nash said.

"You didn't sleep much did you?" Joe said.

Nash threw his arms in the air.

Lynette was sorting through some magazines in Nash's apartment. Nick was taking a nap in his room. She jumped when the phone rang. "Hello?" she said. The caller hung up.

"Fine," Lynette said, putting the phone down. A few minutes later, the phone rang again. Thinking it was the same caller, she let it ring, but then she did not want to wake Nick so she answered it. "Hello?" she said.

"What took you so long?" Nash said.

"Nash," Lynette said, "I'm sorry, but somebody just called and hung up. It wasn't you was it?"

"No," Nash said, "I'm just calling to check on everything."

"I'm fine," Lynette said.

"Where's Nick?" Nash said.

"Taking a nap," Lynette said.

"Okay..." Nash started to say, when suddenly the phone went dead.

"Nash?" Lynette said. She jiggled the connector on the phone, but there was no response. Then she heard the footsteps behind her. She hung up the receiver, turned around and gasped when she saw a man standing there.

"It's okay," he said, "I promise you I'm here to help."

"It's you," Lynette said, recognizing him as the one who had helped her escape her kidnappers. The one who looked exactly like Harvey's former partner, Evan.

"You have to get out of here now," Evan said, urgently.

"How did you get in here?" Lynette said.

"Listen to me, this is important," Evan said.

Lynette called for the guard. "He's not there," Evan said.

"Why? What did you do to him?" Lynette said.

"I didn't do anything," Evan said, "But you need to go and get Nick and get out of this apartment! Go to the S.I.U."

Nick emerged from his bedroom. "Lynette, I heard you yelling," he said, "Are you alright?"

"Don't you see!" Lynette said, gesturing to Evan.

Although he was looking in Evan's direction, Nick couldn't see anything. "What?" he said.

"Now do you believe me?" Evan said.

"Nick, we have to get out of here," Lynette said, taking his hand.

"What are you talking about?" Nick said, hanging back, "You're not supposed to leave this apartment. Nash told me in no uncertain terms..."

"Nick, I don't have time to argue with you," Lynette said, pulling him along, "Just trust me."

They both stopped when they heard the elevator. "Who is that?" Lynette said.

"It's probably Nash," Nick said.

Lynette looked at Evan and he shook his head.


	8. Chapter 8

At the S.I.U., Rachel approached Harvey and said, "You must be relieved."

"Why's that?" Harvey said.

"Since your niece is out of danger," Rachel said.

"Rachel, her kidnappers are still out there," Harvey said.

"I just assumed..." Rachel said, glancing behind her. "Aren't those her police guards over there?"  
Harvey jumped out of his chair and walked over to the officers. "What are you people doing here?" he said, "You are supposed to be on guard outside the home of Captain Bridges."

"We were reassigned," one of the officers said.

"On whose authority?" Harvey said.

The officer handed Harvey a piece of paper. Rachel looked at the form and said, "Harvey, it says that you authorized it."

"No, no, no..." Harvey said, rushing towards the exit, as Rachel followed.

The footsteps approached and there was no time to hide. As Lynette had feared, Nathan and Carl stood before them.

"Just stay calm," Evan said.

Nick pulled Lynette back a few steps and protectively stood in front of her. "What do you want?" he said.

"Get out of my way, old man," Carl said.

"I am not going to let you hurt her," Nick said.

Even though Nick couldn't hear him, Evan said, "Nick, be careful. Don't do anything foolish."

Carl laughed, "You aren't?"

"If you lay a hand on her..." Nick started.

"Nick..." Lynette said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Then focusing her attention back to the other two, she said, "What do you want from me?"

"You had to do it, didn't you?" Carl said, "You had to run to the cops and tell them all about us. You screwed up our plans big time. I'm not about to let you get away with that."

"You could just walk out of here and we wouldn't tell anybody," Nick said.

"Nice try Gramps," Carl said. He reached around and grabbed Lynette, "But she's coming with us."

Nathan walked by Evan and got a chill. Noticing his partner shiver, Carl said, "What's your problem?"

"I don't know," Nathan said, "Maybe, this isn't such a good idea."

"Would you prefer she gets us sent to jail?" Carl said, "Would you like that?" Gesturing to Nick, Carl said, "Get rid of him."

"What?" Nathan said.

"Get rid of him," Carl firmly repeated.

"Don't you hurt him," Lynette pleaded.

Evan suddenly tossed a cooking pot onto the floor, which made a clatter. Everybody jumped and in the distraction, Lynette was able to pull away from Carl. She ran over to Nick.

"What was that?" Nathan said.

"Who else is here?" Carl demanded.

"No one," Nick said.

"Oh, the pot just fell by itself," Carl said.

"Apparently," Nick said.

"Don't get smart with me," Carl said.

"Carl, let's just get out of here," Nathan said.

"What are you waiting for?" Carl yelled, "Shoot him. Shoot them both."

Nathan aimed his gun at Nick, but he was hesitant. Before he had a chance to pull the trigger, Evan kicked the gun out of his hand.

"What are you doing?" Carl shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" Nathan said, "The thing just flew out of my hand."

"Do I have to do everything myself," Carl said. He produced his weapon, when Evan pushed him from behind. Carl spun around to see no one.

"Carl...?" Nathan said.

"That's it," Carl said, "I don't know what kind of tricks you two are playing, but you're game is over." He took a few steps towards them, when Evan stuck his foot out and caused him to trip. Carl fell forward as Nathan stared.

"I think you better get up," Nick said. He was holding, Nathan's gun.

"Nick, careful," Evan said.

"Nick..." Lynette said.

Before he prepared to get up, Carl was reaching for his own gun. "Carl, don't," Nathan said.

Carl stood up, whipping out his weapon. "GET DOWN!" Evan yelled. Carl fired, as Lynette dived behind the counter, pulling Nick down.

"That counter won't save you for long," Carl said. He marched towards them, but Evan shoved him, against the counter as he doubled over it. Lynette grabbed some cooking spray and Evan pulled his head up as she sprayed it into his face. Carl was released and he staggered backwards. He tripped, causing him to fall, hitting his head as he went down. "Carl!" Nathan shouted. He bent over his partner, but he was unconscious.

In his fall, Carl had dropped his gun and Lynette went to grab it, but Nathan was quicker than her. They both straightened and Nathan had it pointed at her. "What are you doing?" Lynette said.

"You don't understand," Nathan said, "If I don't he'll kill me."

"Please, you don't have to... " Lynette started, when suddenly there was a clang and Nathan dropped unconscious to the floor. Behind him stood Nick, holding his weapon, a frying pan.

"That will teach them to mess with Nick Bridges," Nick said.

Evan smiled as Lynette rushed over and hugged Nick.


	9. Chapter 9

Nash, Joe, Harvey and Rachel were yelling for Lynette and Nick as they ran into the apartment. "Nick..?" Nash called out, "Lynette..." The four of them stopped when they saw the bodies on the floor and Lynette, standing beside Nick.

"What happened?" Nash said.

"We had a rather unpleasant visit," Nick said.

"Lynette, would these be Carl and Nathan?" Nash said.

"Yes, it would," Lynette said.

"Well, what do you need us for," Nash laughed.

"Lynette are you alright?" Harvey said, going over to her.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay," she said.

Putting an arm around her, Harvey said, "You're trembling."

A few tears escaped as she said, "I'll be fine." She put her arms around him, hugging him rather tightly.

"It's okay," Harvey said.

A few officers, entered the apartment and Nash said, "Get these creatures off my floor and out of my living room."

As the two men were hauled away, Joe said, "How did you manage to...whatever is was you did?"

"A little divine intervention," Lynette said.

"What about you Nick?" Nash said, "Are you alright."

"Are you kidding me?" Nick said, "That's the most fun I've had in weeks."

Nash smiled and patted his father on the shoulder. "Son, we have bigger problems to deal with," Nick said.

"What now?" Nash said.

"There are ghosts in this place," Nick said.

"Ghosts," Nash plainly said.

"You wouldn't believe some of the things I've seen," Nick said, "Things moving around by themselves."

"Nick..." Nash said.

"I know you don't believe me, but it's true," Nick said, "This place is haunted."

"Nick, it is not haunted," Nash said, "Now stop it before you give Joe nightmares."

"I'm glad everything turned out alright," Rachel said.

Lynette was looking around for Evan, and she spotted his silhouette on the balcony. She walked out and said, "It is you isn't it? Evan?" He just smiled.

"Why is it I can see you and no one else can?" she said.

"Because you needed to," Evan said.

"What about Harvey?" Lynette said, "And Cassidy and everyone else? They need you too."

"This isn't about reunions," Evan said, "They're all just fine."

"I'm not going to see you anymore, am I?" Lynette said.

"Never say never," Evan said.

"Thank you," Lynette said.

"My pleasure," Evan said.

Lynette looked out across the city and said, "I almost wish..." She turned back, but Evan was gone. She leaned back against the railing, watching the sky as it welcomed the dusk.

"Hey," Harvey said, coming out to her. "It's a little cold out here," he said, offering her his jacket. Putting it around her shoulders, he said, "What are you doing alone outside?"

"Saying thank you," Lynette said.

Harvey nodded his head. "Are you sure you're okay?" he said.

"Yes, for the first time since this whole thing started, I feel safe again," Lynette said, "And you're safe again, too. I guess you won't have to stay with Joe anymore."

"No, I'll be back home tonight," Harvey said. He paused and said, "Are you coming with me?"

"You want me to stay with you?" Lynette said.

"You did before," Harvey said.

"Yes, but I was under house arrest at the time," she said.

"I know I don't have a lot of room," Harvey said, "But I'd love to have you."

"Harvey, I don't know," Lynette said, "It's not that I don't want to stay with you. It's just been a really stressful day, can we talk about this in the morning? I don't think Nash will kick me out tonight."

"Sure," Harvey smiled.

Lynette shivered. "You're right," she said, "It is chilly out here." Lynette went back inside, but Harvey paused before going in. He drew in a deep breath and said, "Thanks, buddy." He turned and went in.


End file.
